


Triad

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night of drinking and cards leaves everyone a bit exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on LJ at wartytoads.](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/6473.html) Originally posted at [no-takebacks](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/227845.html?thread=12047109#t12047109), written for Trick-or-Treating.

Strip. Triad.

Lee wanted someone to explain to him why he had agreed to this. He hadn't even been _drunk_ yet when she'd said it, and she had called him chicken shit until he'd given in just to prove her wrong.

He was down to his boxers. She had shed her sweatshirt. Racetrack had bowed out three hands ago with a last toss of her panties and little flourish of her ass. Jo-Jo had gone before her, sidling behind a chair before waving his boxers around in the air and then quickly recovering all of his clothing and tossing it on haphazardly. Gaeta had lost the last hand, stood proudly, and shanked himself with a bow.

So here Lee was, staring down Starbuck as she chewed on her smirking lip and purposefully ogled his chest. He felt himself going red.

"Gonna show me your hand, Apollo? Or are you gonna show me something else."

"Ha ha. Funny, Starbuck." But he couldn't contain his own smirk any longer. He laid his cards on the table. "Full colors."

The three spectators oo'ed and ah'ed as Starbuck quirked her lips, slapping her cards down and whipping off her top tank with a smirk. She hung it on her index finger before dropping it to the floor.

"Now that's not fair. Both tanks"

"You did it. You peeled off your clothes one at a time."

"Every hand you lose should be two, Starbuck. It's only fair."

Her face was priceless, particularly when Gaeta, Jo-Jo, and Racetrack drunkenly cat-called their agreement.

"Fine," she said, taking the dare with defiance. She peeled off the gray tank and tossed it in Racetrack's face.

"Fine," Lee smirked in reply.

Lee hit a lucky streak. First her shoes went. Then her socks. Lee was concentrating, his Triad-face never getting such a work out. Not once did she show him her hand after a round and if he weren't so drunk he probably would've wondered if she was just frakking with him. The soft plains of her skin were making his breath hitch. The curve of her lips in that knowing smirk had him scooting further under the table to hide the growing bulge in his boxers.

"Three up," he said, intent to get her as naked as possible and wondering mildly if she weren't stacking the deck in his favor somehow.

Her tongue ran along the edges of her teeth and she stood. She slowly unbuckled her belt and tossed it to the floor with a jingle. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled down the zipper, eyes locked on his, her hand moving like a slow motion porno. Jo-Jo and Racetrack hooted and hollered, Gaeta was collapsed over the back of the chair giggling, and Lee--Lee was captivated. He wasn't sure he could breathe anymore. It wasn't the naked skin. Lords knew, they'd all seen each other's flesh enough. It was the presentation. The-- _gods_ \--the langorous sexy tease.

She let her pants drop to the floor and sat back down, pulling all the cards together and shuffling like a pro.

"Hey, _two_ Starbuck."

"Belt was one. Pants two."

The spectators groaned. Starbuck waggled her head saucily and dealt the cards.

She smirked the whole while, too silly with ambrosia to even pretend she wasn't winning the hell out of this hand. And suddenly Lee found the gods of Triad had deserted him. He stared up at her astonished, realizing that she had been torturing him the whole time, dangling the possibility just out of reach.

"Prince high red," she said, biting her lip with a smile.

Lee sat back, running his hand through his hair before tossing his cards on the table in disgust.

"Frak."

"Come on, Apollo. Off with it."

He glared back in disbelief. She just waited.

"Come _on_ , CAG. You saw my ass!" Jo-Jo cajoles. Kara tries hard not to cackle, but Gaeta's laughter is infectious and she ends up hiding her lips behind her hand.

"He's right, Lee," she giggles. "Show off that ass you were named for."

He rolled his eyes before standing, grabbing hold of his waistband, and yanking his boxers down to his ankles, eyes locked on Starbuck's the whole time. Jo-Jo and Racetrack cheered and clapped, Gaeta slipped off his chair holding his stomach with convulsive laughter and Kara... Kara quirked her head in appreciation, lifted a hand to her brow, and tipped off a sassy salute.

"Sir, yes, _sir_."

"Can it!" His ass was covered again so quickly that all five of them had the rec room ringing with laughter.


End file.
